


Twisted Bonnie and Clyde

by ConWanderer



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConWanderer/pseuds/ConWanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaves off where episode 11 finished. So bad at summaries. Transcends into AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1

“Lacey what’s wrong?” Phoebe asked, her voice laced with concern. She reached out and touched Lacey’s shoulder. Lacey jumped, getting startled out of her thoughts. She turned to Phoebe in confusion.

“What?” She asked softly. Her voice barely audible.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Phoebe answered. “We were talking about Regina’s scratch and you just zoned out.”

Lacey opened her mouth, blinking rapidly. “I uh…I…” she looked around in confusion. What was going on? She focused on Phoebe again and tried to slow down her racing mind. “Did she tell you anything about the woman in the car?” Lacey asked slowly.

Phoebe shook her head. “We weren’t exactly buddy buddies at the moment. I had another goal in mind.” She said sighing. Phoebe sat up straighter and gaped at Lacey. “Wait so she told you guys I scratched her?!” She yelled in disbelief.

Lacey looked up from her phone she’d grabbed off the floor. 

“That bitch.” Phoebe muttered as she rolled her eyes. “No wonder you guys looked at me like I was some kind of leper.”

I need 2 c u!!!

Lacey stared in confusion at Danny’s text. What’s wrong with him? “I won’t put it past her to lie about something like that.” Lacey said as she texted Danny. 

What’s wrong?

“Makes me wonder what else she was lying about?” Lacey said aloud, more to herself than to Phoebe. She stared down at the picture in her hand. It had been such a nice day. The smiles on their faces had been genuine. Yet it seemed like her best friend was involved in something bigger than a Connecticut boy toy.

“Well I guess it’s bad to speak ill of the dead.” Phoebe said shrugging, though her voice was still bitter.

“Are you sure Regina was talking about a woman?” Lacey asked carefully. “Could it have been a guy?” Maybe if it was Vikram. But if it was Vikram and he was having an affair with Regina then…

“Nope it was a woman.” Phoebe said confidently. “She was like…that bitch…” Phoebe said. “Her favorite word to describe the female species.”

Lacey nodded slowly and picked up her phone again. Danny hadn’t texted back. It didn’t matter. She’ll text him.

I need to tell you something. Meet at the fort in 20 min.

“Lacey what’s going on?” Phoebe asked as she watched her friend.

“Nothing.” Lacey said quickly. “I just…there’s something I gotta do.” She put her pictures quickly back in her box and closed it, shoving it under her bed.

“Lacey you’re creeping me out.” Phoebe said staring at her friend. Lacey was never one to rush through stuff and right now as she pulled on her boots, she saw there was in urgency in her mannerism that wasn’t there before. “What’s going on?”

“Phoebe I can’t----“

Both girls jumped back in fright when her bedroom window opened.

“Oh my God what is that?” Phoebe asked as she stared in shock frozen in her spot.

Danny pushed the window up further and lifted himself up like he usually did. Brushing the dirt off his jacket, he finally looked up and stopped. He opened his mouth and closed it quickly as his gaze went from Phoebe to Lacey. He blinked several times to see what was going on but Lacey was still looking at him in confusion.

“Hey guys.” He said cheerfully, giving them a slight wave. “So we’re having a sleepover?” He said rubbing his hands together, keeping the forced smile on his lips.

Lacey stepped forward. “Danny what are you doing here?” She asked.  
Phoebe watched in confusion as Lacey walked towards Danny and grabbed his arm.  
“Didn’t you get my text?” She whispered to him.  
“No.” Danny answered. “But things are a little more complicated now.” He whispered back to her.

Lacey looked up at him confused. She held on to his arm as she searched his eyes. Danny stared back at her pleadingly. She saw the urgency in his gaze.

“Wait are two stil……”

Danny and Lacey broke their eye contact when it dawned on them Phoebe was still in the room.  
Lacey took a deep breath and turned around. She gave Phoebe a shaky smile. “Danny and I are…” she paused. She could feel Danny’s eyes on her face. “We’re friends.”

Phoebe looked back and forth from Lacey to Danny before getting up and taking a deep breath. “I should probably go.” She said quickly.

“Wait.” Danny said speaking up. “You never saw me here.” He said.

“What?” Phoebe asked.

“You never saw me here…I never came here.” Danny repeated. He turned to Lacey. “I don’t want you to get into any more trouble. I didn’t know she was here.” He whispered quickly. “If I’d known she was here, I would have---“

“It’s okay.” Lacey said cutting him off. “Phoebe won’t say anything.” She turned to her friend and gave her a small smile and a slight questioning nod.

Phoebe’s eyes got big as she looked from Lacey to Danny. She nodded. “I—I won’t…I didn’t see you…anything.” She turned to Lacey. “It was good catching up.”

Lacey nodded. She felt Danny lean towards her some more and she resisted the urge to look up at him.

“I’ll see myself out.” Phoebe said quickly.

“I’ll call you.” Lacey said going to her friend.  
Phoebe looked at Danny briefly and then back to Lacey. She smiled as she pulled her into a tight hug. “We have to talk.” She whispered into Lacey’s ear in excitement. She pulled back and tried to hide her smile. 

Lacey nodded as her friend left the bedroom. After watching her walk down the stairs, she closed her bedroom door and locked it right before whirling around. “Danny what’s going on.”

“I didn’t do it.” Danny said defensively, stretching his arms out. “Lacey I swear…I didn’t do it.”

“What are you talking about?” Lacey asked coming closer to him. But with every step she took, the feeling of dread overflowed in her.

“I’m not going back to jail.” Danny said fervently. “I can’t….I can’t go back there.” His big brown eyes flooded with fear and something else…something dark.  
“Jail? Danny why are you---

“The cops are after me.” Danny said. He took a deep breath, looking around bewildered. “I went home and my mom was packing…she said we need to go, they found the murder weapon and I---

“The murder weapon? What murder weapon?” Lacey asked her voice rising in panic as she stopped walking towards him.

Danny paused as he stared at Lacey. “It has my fingerprints.” He watched as the blood drained from Lacey’s face. “But I swear Lacey….God I swear I didn’t kill her.”

“Why does it have your fingerprints?” Lacey asked taking a step back as she felt her heart fall from her chest.

“I don’t know.” Danny said frantically. “Lacey somebody’s trying to frame me.” He pleaded loudly.

“Who would frame you?” Lacey demanded.

“I don’t know.” Danny said. “The same person that put the necklace in my locker---“

“Oh God.” Lacey said holding her head. “Oh God I can’t….” She said closing her eyes.

“Lacey I know how this looks.” Danny begged. “But I’m telling you the truth.” He looked around her room his breathing ragged. “I didn’t want to leave knowing you thought this of me.”

Lacey closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She exhaled and shook her head.  
“I already lost Jo but if I was to lose you too, I---“

“Danny, you need to go…” Lacey said softly.

Danny’s face fell as he saw the doubt in her eyes. He took a deep breath. “I---I didn’t know where else to go Lacey.” He croaked, as he tried to push away his emotions. “I have to get out of Green grove…I have to go somewhere where I can hide out till----“

“God Danny get out of my room!” Lacey said through clenched teeth.

Danny pushed back the tears threatening to fall. He swallowed deeply as he saw the hurt and betrayal across Lacey’s face. “Lacey.” Danny said softly. He saw her clenching her teeth. He held her gaze. “I killed my aunt…but I didn’t kill your best friend. I swear…I wouldn’t do that to you.” Danny whispered firmly.

Lacey stared at him unmoving. Danny stared back silently. The most effective way for them to communicate was in silence. Through their eyes as they gazed in each other’s soul. He didn’t mind baring himself because he knew this was the only way he could get through to her. Before he left, he needed her to know this. She had to know.

“Lacey?” 

Lacey jumped slightly from the knock at her door. “Yes mom?” she said hesitantly as she tore her eyes away from Danny. She heard her mom turn her doorknob without result.

“I told you to stop locking your door. Are you okay?” Judy asked.

Lacey took a deep breath. "Yeah...just getting ready for bed." she answered. Placing her hand over her heart, wondering if her mother could hear it pounding.”

“Okay but sweetheart, open the door. Chief Masterson wants to talk to you.” Judy said. “Sorry…she’s gotten this habit lately of locking her door. You know teenagers.”

Lacey felt chills sweep over her body. Unable to hide the dread in her eyes she slowly turned her head to look back at Danny.  
Danny stared at the door and exhaled slowly in despair. He lifted his eyes slowly and stared back at Lacey. His life rested in her hand.


	2. What am I doing wrong?

Part 2

Lacey tightened her bathrobe around her and sighed. She took a brief look at her ajar bathroom door, before focusing once more in front of her. Forcing a smile on her face, she unlocked her bedroom door with trembling hands.  
She parted it slightly and smiled. “Mom.” She said looking at her mother. She shifted her gaze. “Chief Masterson.” She said to Jo’s dad. “What’s going on?”

Judy crossed her arms as she stared disapprovingly at her daughter. “What took you so long?” she asked.

“I was in a state of undress.” Lacey said looking down at her bathrobe and then staring pointedly back at her mother.

Judy narrowed her eyes at her daughter and sighed. “Well…Kyle wants to talk to you.”

“Okay.” Lacey said still holding her bedroom door tightly. She tried to control her breathing as she turned her attention back to Jo’s dad. “Did I do something?” She asked innocently.

Chief Masterson smiled and shook his head. “Oh course not Lacey.” He said craning his neck to peek into the small slit she allowed into her bedroom. “I just want to talk to you about something.”

“About what?” Lacey asked softly putting a blank confused look on her face.

“Danny Desai.” Chief Masterson answered without hesitation. He stared deeply at Lacey, but Lacey held her composure as she stared back at him unblinking.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, hiding her nervousness by crossing her arms across her chest. “What about Danny?” she asked making sure her voice gave off a hint of annoyance.

Chief Masterson stared at her a little longer. Lacey noticed when he shoulders relaxed and he bought her act. “Have you talked to him lately?”

Lacey shook her head. “Not since the diner.” She said pursing her lips.

“You see I told you she wouldn’t know anything about that boy.” Judy said.

“What happened at the diner?” Chief Masterson asked.

Lacey opened her mouth but nothing came out. She glanced quickly at her mother and then averted her eyes. She stared at the hallway laminated floor and bit her bottom lip.

“Lacey?....” Judy said softly, straightening up.

Chief Masterson took a step forward. “Look Lacey…it’s okay. Anything you may know…anything that happened---”

“I kind of…” Lacey paused as she looked at her mom and then looked away nervously. “I…” She turned to Chief Masterson. “I said some pretty mean things to him…I don’t…uhmmm…I don’t think he’s going to talk to me for a while.”

Lacey saw the disappointment on Chief Masterson’s place. “You sure?” He asked narrowing his eyes at her. “You two were close.”

“We weren’t that close.” Lacey said defensively as she turned to her mom.

Chief Masterson raised his eyebrow at her.

“What do you mean they were close?” Judy asked putting her hands on her hips in defiance. “As I recall, it was your daughter prancing around with him all over town.”

Lacey cringed slightly. 

“Lacey?” Chief Masterson said softly. “Your mom doesn’t know?”

“I don’t know what?” Judy asked turning back to her daughter.

Lacey stared off to the side, unable to meet her mother’s eyes. She took a couple deep breaths as her grip on the door tightened.

Judy started tapping her foot. Lacey looked down, knowing what that gesture meant.

She lifted her head and took a deep breath. “It was a mistake okay.” She said loudly, her voice shaking. “It just happened that one time.” She looked down at the ground. “It won’t happen again…I regretted it. I let him know that.”

“What happened one time?!” Judy shrieked.

“Mom we just made out once. It won’t happen again. I swear!” Lacey said.

Judy gasped as she stared at her daughter.

“I’m sorry okay.” Lacey said softly as she held back the tears. Her hands played nervously with the doorknob. “I was just really confused, and I didn’t….” she turned to Chief Masterson and took a deep breath. “Am I getting punished for kissing him?” she whispered.

“Of course not…” Chief Masterson said having the decency to look a bit guilty.

“Oh yes you are!” Judy interjected. “Lacey how could you----”

“I’m sorry for bringing this up.” Chief Masterson said quickly. He turned to Judy. “Judy…teenagers do stuff they regret the next day.”

Lacey looked at the ground. Resisting the urge to look behind her. She knew he could hear. He could hear everything.

“But not my daughter.” Judy said. She turned back to Lacey in shock. “We’re going to have to talk about this.”

Lacey closed her eyes and shook her head softly. “Please don’t.” she whispered.

“I uh…” Chief Masterson started. “I think she’s realized her mistake. And we should---”

Judy held her hand up to cut him off. “Kyle, don’t talk to me about my daughter.”

“What is taking so long!” A female voice asked marching up the stairs.

All three of them turned their heads at the interruption.

“Who the hell are you?” Judy asked the lady walking up her stairs.

“Marilyn Rossi, P.I.” She said as she briefly nodded at Judy and walked past her.

“I don’t care who you are. What the hell are you doing in my house?” Judy asked, staring down the woman.

“Marilyn, I told you to wait in the car. I got this.” Chief Masterson said.

“This is official police business.” Marilyn said turning to Judy.

“Official police business my ass. You’re not on the green grove police force.” Judy said. She turned to Kyle. “Kyle…” Judy said pointing at the lady.

“Marilyn, I’ll handle this…” Chief Masterson said quickly, knowing Judy’s temperament.

“Look Ma’am…if your daughter’s harboring a fugitive…” Marilyn said ignoring Kyle as she turned to Judy.

Judy stepped up to the woman. “First of all, my daughter’s not harboring a fugitive.” She said pointing in the lady’s face. “Second of all, you do not have my permission to be on my property. So I suggest you turn around and get out of my house.

Lacey stared in horror at the discussion in front of her. She gripped the door tightly as her breathing quickened.

“Marilyn, you’re out of line.” Chief Masterson said stepping up to the woman.

“No wonder you haven’t solved this case yet.” Marilyn snapped. “There’s a murderer on the loose, who could possibly be holed up in this girl’s room.”

“How dare you imply such things of my daughter.” Judy asked. She put her hands up. “Kyle get this woman out of my house or I swear to God I will.”

“Is that a threat.” Marilyn asked.

“Yes.” Judy said stepping up to her. “Yes it is…you’re in my house, without my permission…I will threaten you as I please.”

“Mom what’s going on?” Clara asked rubbing her eyes as she stepped out her room. Judy turned around to see her 13 year old daughter staring in shock at the scene transpiring on the second floor hallway. “Mom?”

“Nothing Clara sweetheart.” Judy sad. She turned to Kyle and Marilyn. “Out of my house.” She commended. “Both of you guys out….Now.”

“Judy, I’m so sorry.” Chief Masterson said trying to apologize. “I didn’t---

“Have you even searched the girl’s room?” Marilyn asked.

“Not without a warrant you’re not. You think I don’t know my rights?” Judy asked. “There’s no probable cause here, there’s no reason for you to be suspicious of a young teenage girl who wants nothing to do with the suspect. So you can get a warrant if you want and come back…but right now, you need to get the fuck out of my house.” Judy said sternly.

Lacey tried to hide her smile as she stared at her mother. Nobody…absolutely nobody crossed her mother. Her father learned that a long time ago.

“We’ll leave.” Chief Masterson said nodding at Judy. “Once again I apologize.”

Marilyn turned and stared at Lacey sharply. Lacey gave her a blank stare, resisting the urge to smirk at her. The P.I. turned around and walked back downstairs.

“Well are you coming?” she demanded of Chief Masterson. “We have the whole neighborhood to search.”

Chief Masterson sighed. “Judy…”

“Out.” Judy said promptly.

He nodded respectfully and turned and walked downstairs.

Judy took a deep breath as she put her hand over her younger daughter’s head. Clara had walked up to her mom cautiously and stayed by her side.

The fear rose in Lacey at the silence in the hallway. “Mom I---“

Judy put her hand up to silence her. She walked over to Lacey and shooed her aside. Without a word she pushed the door wide open and stepped into her eldest daughter’s room.

Lacey stepped to the side and swallowed nervously.

Judy looked around carefully, taking a couple steps. “Is he here?” She asked.

Lacey shook her head. “N-n-no.” she said her voice croaking.

Judy looked at the open bedroom window and walked over to it. She looked outside…peering to see if she could see something from the side. Satisfied she pulled her head back in and slammed the window shut.

Lacy and Clara jumped slightly at the intensity.

“Mom I---“ Lacey started.

“Lacey.” Judy said sharply. It was in that tone that demanded her silence. Lacey quickly shut her mouth. Clara stood next to her sister quietly. Judy walked over to Lacey’s closet and opened it wide. She pushed the clothes aside. Satisfied that there was nobody there she slammed the closet door. She walked over to her daughter’s bed, crouching down, she looked under the bed. She got back up and wiped her skirt and hands. Looking at the ajar bathroom door, she marched over to it.

Clara watched as her older sister slowly closed her eyes and opened them with an exhale of breath.   
Judy looked around the white bathroom, lingering on the glass shower door. There really was no place to hide here. Judy paused as she saw a towel on the floor, against the door. She walked out the bathroom and took a deep breath.

“Mom, I’m sorry…I really am. I just….I wasn’t thinking.” Lacey whispered.

“I never know what’s going on with you anymore.” Judy said staring at her daughter, unable to hide the hurt in her eyes. “To find out something like that from Kyle?” She said in disbelief.

“It wasn’t a big deal. I didn’t want to bother you with---”

“What am I doing wrong?” Judy asked cutting her daughter off.

A tear fell down Lacey’s face. “Nothing…I just…” Her voice trailed off as her bottom lip quivered.

Judy lifted her head to stop the tears from flowing down her face. “I’ll call your father tomorrow.” Judy said taking a deep breath. “Just more reasons for him to point out why I’m an inadequate mother.” She murmured under her breath.

Lacey looked down and wiped the tears off her cheek. Clara reached out and gave her sister’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Everybody to bed. Come on let’s go.” Judy said.

Nobody said anything as Judy and Clara moved out of her bedroom. Judy grabbed her daughter’s door and closed it. Lacey took a deep breath and wiped her face. Going over to her door, she pressed her forehead against the cool wood and sighed as she turned the lock on her door.

“I’m sorry for always fucking up your life.” Danny said softly, having came out from behind the bathroom door. He stared at Lacey’s slumped shoulders and took her silence as an answer. “I’ll just uhmm…I’ll go.”

“If you didn’t do it, why don’t you just turn yourself in?” She asked turning around. She took off the bathrobe she’d put over her clothes and flung it on her desk.

“Nobody’ll believe me.” Danny said. “You heard that lady right? I don’t know what she has against me but she wants my head on a silver platter.” Danny shook his head. “I’m not taking that risk.”

“You don’t think Danny.” Lacey said. “You’re a fugitive. Where are you going to go?” she asked. “People will recognize everywhere.”

“I just have to get out of green grove.” Danny said. “Further into New York…I know somebody, where I can lay low for a while.”

Lacey stared at him in confusion but Danny didn’t elaborate. He looked at the ground. “Thanks…for …for everything.” He turned around and walked to the window.

Lacey watched him walk away. The memory of seeing his 11 year old self escorted by police flashed through her mind and she cringed. “Where are you going?” she asked her voice shaking. “There are police everywhere right now…you probably won’t get two feet down the block.”

Danny held the window latch. “You don’t want me to get caught?” he asked softly. Danny ran his hand over his hair as he turned around. “Does that mean you believe me?” he asked.

Lacey stared at him for a while before shaking her head. “I don’t know what I believe right now.” She said honestly. “Every time I want to believe you, something else comes up.”

Danny looked down. His eyes downcast from the hurt. “Of course...I understand.”

Lacey looked away from him as she walked over to her bed. She threw her pillow on the floor and tore her covers from the bed and angrily tossed it to the ground. “You can leave when they’re not circling the block.” She said stiffly. She didn’t look in his direction as she got in her bed. Pulling her sheets up. She turned her back to the window.

“Thanks.” Danny said softly. He walked over to the side of her bed and sat on her floor. Pulling the covers over his legs he rubbed his hands nervously. Resting his head against the wall, he turned so he was staring at her form. She was all the way on the other side. Her body huddled in the fetal position. He wanted to climb on the bed and wrap his arms around her and comfort her. Tell her how much he appreciated everything she was doing. How even if she didn’t believe him, she was still willing to help him out. That meant so much to him. It was more than he deserved.

He heard her deep intake of breath followed by her harsh shallow breathing. Danny closed his eyes. He’d seen her cry too many times when they were younger to know exactly where this was going. “Lacey…” He whispered, his voice breaking.

“Leave me alone.” She whispered back.

Danny got up and climbed on her bed. He put his hand around her but she pushed it away. He tried again but the same results. As he settled next to her, he saw her scoot further to the edge of the bed. But she could no longer move without falling off. Taking that opportunity, he scooted closer to her, putting his arm around her once more, pulling her against him even though she tried to pull away. He held on because he knew she needed it. Not letting go even when she elbowed him. He held on tighter. Burying his face in her neck.

“I’m sorry Lacey…but please trust me…you’re all I have.” He whispered. Danny shut his eyes as he held on to her. He felt her resistance slip away. Lacey stopped moving and slumped against his chest as her damp hand held his. A silent tear slipped down her cheek.


	3. Scared of You

Part 3  
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Danny! Danny! Come out and play." 11 year old Lacey laughed hysterically as she jumped off her swing. "I'll go get him, he's taking too long." Lacey told Jo, who simply nodded. She laughed as she ran towards the Desai house. Yanking the front door open she ran into the living room. Her laughter lodged in her throat as she took in the scene.

Danny looked up in shock as he hovered over the limp body. "Lacey?" He said in slight confusion.

Lacey's eyes widened as her heart started to race.

Danny untied the red jump rope from his aunt's neck as he gave his best friend an apologetic look. "Lacey I had to." He said softly taking a step towards her. Lacey shook her head and backed away, a bloodcurling scream escaping from her mouth.

"Lacey! Lacey wake up." Danny said shaking her shoulders.

Lacey opened her eyes and shot up. She gasped as she looked around the familiar room.

"Baby it's okay." Danny said pulling her into a tight embrace. His lips brushed over her cheek as his hand reached up to smooth the tension in her neck. "It's just a nightmare."

Lacey nodded as she leaned into him, still trying to catch her breath. "You were-you-you…the dreams…the dreams are coming back." She stuttered out.

Danny lifted her chin slowly and stared into her deep dark eyes. "Are you scared of me sweetheart?" He asked, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Lacey shook her head. "No-no…I….I…"

"Don't be…" Danny whispered. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. Lacey relaxed under the kiss as she pressed her lips harder against his. "You'll never be on my list." Danny whispered. His lips brushing against hers after every word.

Lacey froze as she opened her eyes. A cold chill sweeping over her body. She slowly removed her lips from his, staring into his big brown eyes. She reached up and touched his hand on her neck. It was wet. Why was it wet? She slowly brought it down and looked at it. Her hand now covered in blood. Blood that came from his hands. She stared down in horror at their hands. A deadly red color. The stench of death filling the air. Deep shallow breaths came out of her mouth. Her heart pounding through her chest.

"Danny…." She gasped. What did he do? What did they do?

Danny looked at her lovingly. "I had to Lace. I had to."

Lacey tried to back away from him as she scooted around on the bed.

Danny look disappointed. "Don't do that…Lace…"

Lacey fell off the edge of the bed unto a body. A cold limp body. Her heart stopped beating as she looked at the familiar face. Regina's lifeless black eyes staring back at her. She didn't know when the screams started.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Lacey ssshhh…." A deep voice said. A hand placed over her mouth. Lacey thrashed about in her bed. "It's me…Lacey wake up please…" The voice pleaded.

She gasped beneath the stifling hand and opened her eyes. A pair of concerned light brown eyes peered down at her. She shoved him away and sat up gasping.

Danny put his hands up in surrender from the other side of the bed. "You were having a nightmare." Danny whispered. His eyes softening as he looked at her carefully. "Lace…"

Lacey stared at him, fear and confusion written all over her face. Her shallow breathing didn't stop. She scooted further to the edge of the bed.

Danny noticed. A flash of sadness passed through his eyes as he put his hands down. He got off the bed and took a couple steps back. "You're-you're scared of me?" He asked, his voice cracking. It was a question that sounded a lot more like a statement.

Lacey looked around her room as the familiarity sunk in. The sunray lighting up her bedroom. In any other circumstances she would have enjoyed the way the rays hit his face perfectly. Giving Danny a golden glow. She squeezed her eyes shut as the fear subsided.

"I'm gonna go." Danny said reaching for his boots.

She heard him mutter 'fuck' under his breath as he slipped his boot on.

She opened her eyes and turned to him. "Wait…" Lacey said.

Danny looked up from his crouched position.

"I just…I just had a bad dream." She whispered.

Danny nodded and went back to putting on his other boot. She saw the way his shoulder slumped in defeat. The way his head hung low. His messy hair, halfway out of it's bun. Loose tendrils framing his face.

"Danny I had a bad dream…." Lacey whispered again her voice shaking. Her hands were trembling but she put her arms out towards him. She needed to do this. For her own sanity.

Danny looked up in surprise at her outstretched arms, thinking the last thing she wanted to do right now was have him touch her. But she didn't drop her arms as she stared at him, a pleading look in her eyes. He got up and made his way over to her side of the bed. Silence filled the room as he bent down and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lacey's arms went around his neck as she pulled him into a hug. She sighed and closed her eyes. There it was. What she was looking for. The only thing that made it better. The tension released from her body as she laid her head on his shoulder. Danny hugged her tighter as he buried his face in her the crook of her neck.

"I'm scared." Lacey whispered. Her fingers playing with the soft hairs at the back of his neck. "But not of you."

***********

Lacey slowly ate her toast as her sister chatted away.

"And then coach said…."

Lacey snorted at the mention of coach Mitch. Judy looked up from her cup of coffee and gave her daughter a blank stare.

"What?" Clara asked looking back and forth from her sister to her mother.

"Nothing." Lacey said. They still hadn't told Clara about Dad and the coach. In fact she was surprised that Clara was still on the team. Typical of their family to pretend that nothing was wrong, when in fact everything was wrong.

"So why'd you do that face?" Clara demanded.

"Clara hurry up." Judy said. "I have to be at work on time today…no more dropping you off late."

Clara sighed and rolled her eyes as she moved the eggs around her plate. "I have to watch my weight-"

"Eat that breakfast now." Judy demanded. "Talk to me about weight one more time and you're off the team." She said sharply to her youngest daughter.

Clara shoved the eggs in her mouth and chewed, giving her mom an innocent smile.

"I'll uh-I'll head to school." Lacey said standing up.

"Your father wants you to call him as soon as you have time." Judy said as she moved around the counter.

"Yes mom." Lacey said. She noticed the frigid way, Judy held her shoulders as she flipped through the magazine. After dumping her plate in the sink she went over and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist.

Judy straightened up in surprise.

"Sorry I didn't' tell you." Lacey whispered resting her face on her mother's back. "I just didn't want you to worry about something that wasn't important."

Judy turned around and lifted Lacey's chin. She gave her a small smile. "I just want what's best for you."

"I know." Lacey said smiling. "I want what's best for you too."

"She just doesn't want to be grounded." Clara spoke up ruining the moment.

Lacey turned to her little sister and made a face at her.

Judy held back a laugh as she brushed her daughter's cheek. She knew her daughter well enough to know when the tactics came up. But it was still enduring to have her display some kind of emotions. "Seriously call your dad."

"Do I have to?" Lacey whispered.

"Yes." Judy said smiling. "Besides I think he wants to retry the psychiatrist."

Lacey rolled her eyes and groaned. "I hate them."

Judy kissed her daughter's forehead. "Well if you started opening up more we wouldn't have to do that."

"Burn." Clara said loudly.

"Shut-up." Lacey told her sister jokingly.

"Clara let's go." Judy said. "And stop teasing your sister."

Clara hopped off the stool and grabbed her book bag and duffel bag. "Bye sis." She said happily. "Oh so I can tell my friends you made out with a murderer? How badass is that?"

"Clara Porter!" Judy yelled reaching out to smack her daughter's head. Clara dodged it in time as she ran out the front door. Judy sighed as she grabbed her purse and turned to Lacey. "Call your dad." She said walking out the kitchen. "And don't be late for school, I don't want them to keep calling me."

"I'm right behind you guys." Lacey remarked.

She waited till she heard the door slam. She quickly grabbed an extra plate as she scooped up the leftover eggs and toast. Picking up two bananas and the bottle of orange juice she hurried back upstairs.

"Okay they're gone." She said as she pushed her door open.

Danny got up and rushed over, releasing her of the food.

"Okay…I have to go to school, so you lay low here for right now. If you go anywhere, you'll get caught. Stay until we figure out what to do."

"So you don't think I killed her?" Danny asked carefully as he sat on the edge of her bed with the plate of food.

Lacey sighed. "The way I see it…it you did, you'll get caught either way. If you didn't…it'll buy us a little more time."

Danny stared at her with shaky smile.

Lacey looked away. "I'm just…gonna give you the benefit of the doubt…because…I don't know…things are confusing."

"Thanks." Danny said his smile becoming more confident. "Thank you Lacey." He said seriously. She didn't answer. So her scooped the eggs up with the toast since she forgot to give him a fork.

Lacey sighed as she grabbed her phone. "I'll call Jo."

"Don't!" Danny said quickly, his mouth full of food.

Lacey looked up in surprise.

Danny chewed quickly and swallowed. "She's uhm…she's not really a big fan of us…me right now."

Lacey shook her head. "Jo doesn't hold grudges. She's forgiven you by now." She said looking through her phone.

"No." Danny said confidently.

"Danny I'm telling you-

"Lacey I'm telling you…" Danny said cutting her off. "Jo really doesn't want anything to do with me."

Lacey looked up from her phone. "I'm sure she's over it. We've apologized. Jo forgives so easily."

Danny stared at Lacey, blinking rapidly. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. He sighed and looked off to the side. "I uh…I…I talked to her after the whole diner thing….and uhmm…yeah…" He gave off a small laugh. "She's uh…she's a little upset."

Lacey shrugged. "What did you guys talk about?" she asked.

"Uh…." Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Jo just has a lot of… feelings." He looked confused. "…look don't worry about it." He said quickly. "Besides if we contact Jo, then chief Masterson will know…and there goes everything."

Lacey looked like she wanted to ask him more stuff but thought against it. She put her phone in her back pocket and grabbed her bookbag. "Okay…don't leave the house. I f you want anything…you can go downstairs but stay away from the windows. I'll lock everything. Don't worry I'm always the first one back."

Danny nodded as he watched her. A sense of awe raising in him as he saw her take charge. "Yes ma'am." He said with a playful smile on his lips.

Lacey stared at him, caught off guard. She looked away and licked her lips. "I'll uhm…I'll see you later."

Danny grinned. "I feel like this is the part where you kiss me goodbye." He joked.

Lacey rolled her eyes to keep from blushing and walked out of her bedroom.

Lacey closed her locker and looked around. At least the janitors had wiped everything clean from the other day. She was still getting glances and whispers from the student population. She rolled her eyes and held her head up higher. The really needed to get a life. She turned and saw the big frizzy blond hair she was looking for ever since she came to school.

Jo's head was down as she put books in her locker.

Lacey braced herself as she walked towards her friend. They were going to get past this. Reaching Jo, she leaned her back against the closest locker.

Jo didn't say anything but the way her body stiffened up, Lacey knew she was aware of her presence. Jo lifted her head and slammed the locker. "What do you want Lacey?" she asked coldly, swallowing hard, her eyes staring straight ahead at the blue locker.

Lacey sighed and chewed her bottom lip. "Jo…we need to talk."


	4. Are you guys in?

“I don’t have anything to say to you Lacey.” Jo said stiffly as she pursed her lips.

Lacey sighed. “God Jo are we seriously going to do this?” She leaned further into the lock, cocking her head to the side.

Jo didn’t answer as she slammed her locker.

“What happened to us still attempting to be friends if Danny had moved to Arizona?” Lacey asked desperately.

Jo turned to Lacey. “That was before I knew you two were screwing each other.”

Lacey blinked rapidly. “We weren’t screwing each other.” She protested.

“I’m just some big joke to you guys.” Jo said, her face getting red as she tried to hold in her emotions.

Lacey’s bottom lip trembled. “It was just one time…Jo I had no idea you were in love with him.”

“Would that have made a difference?” Jo snapped back.

Lacey stood up straight and looked at her like she was insane. “Yes it would have.” She said in disbelief at the question flung at her. “Danny and I we never would have---“

“I gotta go to class.” Jo said cutting her off. She turned around briskly and walked away.

Lacey sighed, refraining from rolling her eyes. You would think by now, Jo would have ceased on her emotional tantrums. She held on to her book bag and hurried after her. “Jo, Danny is your best friend.”

Jo stopped and turned around, “Don’t talk to me about best friends!” she yelled. “You don’t know anything about that.”

The noises in the hallway subsided as people started looking at them. Jo glared at her. Lacey turned around as she saw curious glances thrown their way and ears perked to their conversation.

Lacey turned back to Jo, her hand tightening on her black book bag strap. “Jo in all honesty, I don’t even know what you’re so upset about.” Lacey said lowering her voice as she stared pleadingly at her friend. “This isn’t like you.”

“Don’t tell me what I’m like.” Jo said clenching her teeth.

Lacey rubbed her lips together as she swallowed hard, trying to maintain some kind of control. “I don’t know how else to fix this.” Lacey said.

“Don’t---

“We made a mistake.” Lacey said cutting Jo off. “We we’re emotional and vulnerable and we went to each other. Are you going to stand here and tell me you’ve never made an irrational decision in your whole life…in the heat of the moment?” Lacey asked. Jo clutched her books tighter as she looked away from Lacey’s gaze. “God, I needed somebody and he was there, we weren’t thinking. If I could take it back I would.”

Jo looked down at the ground as she swallowed hard. Nervously tucking her hair behind her ear, she tried to control her breathing as she pulled her yellow sweater tighter around her. Her comfort sweater.

“I know this probably doesn’t happen to you but sometimes in life we don’t think about the consequences of our actions until after the act.” Lacey said emotionally.

Jo looked up at Lacey guiltily and then quickly looked away her eyes tearing up.

Lacey stood up straight and gave off a dry chuckle. "For some reason, I thought you Jo Masterson would be able to see past all this.” Lacey said. With that she turned around, on the verge of tears but mostly annoyed. It wasn’t supposed to happen this way. Their reunion was not supposed to be destroyed even before it begun. And to think she had started to let her guard down. She’d thought the past was finally being put behind them. The nostalgic feeling of having both Jo and Danny in her life came to crashing halt. Turning the corner, Lacey stared straight ahead, her fingers tightening around her book bag strap. Danny had been right. Jo was beyond mad.

“Lacey!” Phoebe screamed loudly down the hallway. She looked behind her and hurried over to Lacey.   
Lacey looked up from her thoughts as she saw Phoebe jogging towards her. “Hey Phoeb----what the hell?” She asked as Phoebe grabbed her arm and dragged her over to a corner. “What is wrong with you?” Lacey asked confused as Phoebe turned around nervously as though expecting somebody to pop up.

“This is bad. This is really bad.” Phoebe said looking behind her again. Lacey turned to look with her, but all they say were students rushing to their classes. Classes should be starting anytime soon. In fact there went the late bell. But Lacey and Phoebe didn’t budge.

Turning her attention back to her friend. Lacey took in Phoebe’s rather eccentric appearance. But then again, she always looked like that. “What happened?” Lacey asked.

“Guess who showed up at my house last night?” She asked, her big eyes getting even wider as they focused on Lacey. Lacey opened her mouth. “The cops that’s who.” Phoebe said answering her own question.

Lacey’s face fell. “What did they want?” Her voice dripped with dread. She already knew what they wanted.

“They were asking all these questions about Danny. When we last saw him. What happened at the Diner? His relationship with you. With us. Did he have a hiding place.” she said rattling off on her fingers.

“Oh God, what did you say?” Lacey whispered.

Phoebe stared at her in surprise. “I told them the truth.”

Lacey blanched as she tried to catch her breath. “What?” she asked her eyes opening wider in fear.

“I told them how you completely disowned him in front of everybody and then you got mad when you found out your ex boyfriend poisoned Cole and you left.” Phoebe said. She shrugged and flung her wavy brown hair back. “Then I told them how I went to your house and we talked and I came back home.”

“You didn’t tell them about----” Lacey stared at Phoebe, nodding her head to see if she understood.

Phoebe pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows. “Tell them about what?” She asked.

Lacey looked around and then settled her gaze back on Phoebe. “About Danny coming to my house.” She whispered.

Phoebe looked even more confused. “Danny came to your house?” she asked slowly in shock.

Lacey stared at her in disbelief. Phoebe kept her gaze innocent as she looked back. 

“Oh…oh right….” Lacey said as it dawned on her what Phoebe was doing.

Phoebe smiled brightly as she wiggled her shoulders. “I know I deserve an Oscar.”

“Thanks Phoebe.” Lacey said softly.

Phoebe smiled softly as she stepped closer to Lacey. “Lacey I don’t think you need to associate with him…” she said her eyes big with concern. “Like he really killed Regina, they have proof.”

Lacey stared up at her feeling the fear creeping up. She shoved it down as she shook her head. “I think it’s more complicated.” She said, not sure if she was trying to convince Phoebe or herself.

“Hey Lacey….”

Turning to the left they saw Jo approaching them slowly and cautiously.

“Jo….” Lacey said not bothering to hide her surprise.

“Can we talk?” Jo asked nervously. She brought her long sleeved hand to her face as she chewed on her finger. She looked smaller than normal in her oversized yellow sweater. In fact she looked distressed as she held the books to her chest.

Lacey nodded. The thing with Jo is she was so upfront with her feelings, you couldn’t help but notice something was wrong. But for some reason she didn’t think it had to do with the make-out tape. Maybe that would explain her irrational anger towards them.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” Phoebe asked staring at Jo in confusion. Lacey noticed the way Phoebe stared Jo up and down. Her shoulders stiffening.

“Yes Phoebe.” Jo said not looking at her as she kept her eyes on Lacey. “As we all are.” She added smartly.

Lacey held back a smile. “I’ll talk to you in second period.” Lacey told Phoebe, turning around to dismiss her.

Phoebe grabbed Lacey’s arm, stopping her. “I think this calls for a trip to our spot.” Phoebe said excitedly. 

“Phoebe….” Lacey looked at Jo, knowing Jo wouldn’t want her in the conversation. She turned back to her eccentric friend. “Phoebe, I’ll see you after.”

“Lacey…” Phoebe said putting a smile on her face. “I know too much…I have to be in on whatever is going on here.” She said eagerly.

“Phoebe…” Lacey said, her shoulders slumping.

“I am now an accomplice.” Phoebe said nodding. “I can’t just keep something like seeing Danny---“

“Danny?” Jo said speaking up. “What about Danny? You saw him?” She asked confused.

“Wait…” Phoebe turned to Jo, looked her over and then turned to Lacey. “Does she know about----“ She trailed off as she questioned Lacey with her eyes.

Lacey stared at Phoebe not sure where her eagerness in all this came from. And she didn’t like that it seemed as though Phoebe was giving off a loose threat about knowing Danny’s whereabouts and forcing herself into the situation. Lacey shook her head, to erase the thought. She couldn’t be paranoid and start questioning everybody. Her brain was just trying to find reasons, any reasons to make Danny innocent. If only to ease her mind. “I was trying to tell her earlier.” Lacey said.

Jo held her books tighter. “Tell me what?” She asked worriedly.

“Hey!” A loud voice snapped them out of their conversation. “Why aren’t you ladies in class?” the security guard asked as he came towards them.

“Headed there right now Mr. Monroe.” Phoebe said sweetly. They quickly all turned around and headed down the hallway. Making a sharp right, Lacey nodded at Phoebe and they both went upstairs. Confused Jo, followed behind them. The third floor was off limits, as far as she was concerned there was nothing up there. Quietly the three girls looked around the dusty hallway.

“What are we----“

“Shhhh….” Phoebe said sternly to Jo.

Lacey gave Jo a small smile as she walked down the hallway. Coming to a door marked private, she turned her bookbag around. Jo watched as Lacey took out her wallet and pulled out two small skinny metal stick. She watched in shock as Lacey bent in front of the doorknob. Never in a million years would she have thought Lacey knew how to pick a lock, or open a closed door. But the way she kept moving the metal sticks and staring intently at the locked handle, you can tell she’d done it a few times. When they heard a click and Lacey turned the handle, looking back at them with a smile on her face, Jo couldn’t erase her look of shock.

Lacey gave her a sheepish smile as she got up and dusted off her skirt. “Just a little thing I picked up.” She said explaining her skills lamely. There was more to it, but Jo probably wasn’t interested.

“A little thing?” Phoebe scoffed. “Please, Lacey can unlock anything.”

Lacey shook her head at Jo. “Not anything.”

Phoebe thought. “Oh yeah…combination locks aren’t you thing.” She said. “I remember you couldn’t open Principle Tang’s safe that other time.”

Lacey looked at Jo nervously and then looked away. “It was for a prank.” She tried to explain.

“He deserved it.” Phoebe said. “That pathetic man.” She turned to Jo. “Do you know he tried to pull away the drama club funding? Like who the hell does that?”

Jo opened her eyes wide at Phoebe’s intense reaction. “So…what did you guys do?” she asked mostly turning to Lacey.

Lacey shrugged. “I couldn’t open the safe, so I went as look out.” Lacey thought for a minute. “Well actually somebody else opened it.”

“Regina.” Phoebe said quickly.

“We just found an empty camera and a hair brush, nothing to blackmail him about. But who puts things like that in a safe?” Lacey said. “We have the strangest principal ever.” She said opening the door wider and going in.

Jo and Phoebe followed in, closing the door behind them. They walked into a surprisingly clean room with just a black table in the middle.

Jo turned away from Phoebe and focused her attention on Lacey. “So you know where Danny is?” she asked softly.

Lacey nodded. “He came to my house after he found out about the murder weapon.”

Jo nodded.

Lacey stared at her. “It had his fingerprints.” She said slowly.

Jo’s mouth dropped.

“It did?” Phoebe asked confused as she looked up from her phone.

Lacey and Jo turned to her, forgetting she was in the room. She looked surprised and put a smile on her face

“It doesn’t mean anything.” Jo said. “He didn’t do it.”

Lacey looked away at the way Jo said that without hesitating. She was so mad at him yet she still believed that he wouldn’t do something like this.

Phoebe shrugged. “He seems pretty guilty to me.” She said as she turned to look at Lacey.

“Lacey you don’t actually believe he killed Regina do you?” Jo asked.

Lacey moved her bangs out of her face. “I don’t know what I believe.” She told Jo with raw honesty.

“So why are you hiding him?” she asked.

Lacey shrugged pathetically. “I don’t know.” She admitted.

“It means a part of you knows he didn’t do it.” Jo said.

“No it means a part of me wants to believe he didn’t do it.” Lacey whispered as she tried to control her emotions. 

Jo looked up at Phoebe and then turned to Lacey. “So what are you going to do?” she asked

Lacey looked at Jo and blinked a couple times. She turned to look at Phoebe who was staring her down and turned back to Jo. This type of silent communication only ever worked between her and Danny. Jo needed verbal communication at all times. But right now she needed Jo to help her…to let her know. To understand where she was coming from.

There was a loud bang on the door, startling the three girls. Having left the door unlocked it was yanked open and in stepped in a very angry Sarita.

“Have you lost your god-given mind?” Sarita asked stepping into the classroom.

Lacey stared at her in shock. “Sarita…how…?”

“Phoebe.” Sarita answered promptly as she slammed the door behind them. Locking it, right before turning around and crossing her arms across her chest. She glared at Lacey.

Lacey and Jo turned to Phoebe.

Phoebe smiled guiltily. “She forced it out of me last night, the cops had went to her house too.”

Lacey’s mouth dropped.

“But she’s the only one I told. I swear.” Phoebe said quickly.

Jo rolled her eyes.

“I can’t believe you didn’t even tell me. I actually can’t believe your even doing this.” Sarita exclaimed. There was hurt in her voice as she walked towards them. She froze and turned her head slowly to take in Jo. “What the hell is she doing here?” she asked her voice laced with bitterness.

Jo stared back at Sarita, clamping her mouth shut. She didn’t like her either.

“Jo’s my friend.” Lacey said.

Jo looked at Lacey in surprise, while Sarita looked at Lacey in betrayal and confusion.

“Look Sarita, I dind’t think after last night you wanted anything to do with me.” Lacey explained.

“I’m your best friend.” Sarita explained. She side-eyed Jo before turning back to Lacey. “I think I have every right to be upset that you’ve been lying to me for God knows how long.”

“I know and I’m sorry---I wanted to tell----” Lacey stopped what she was saying. All three girls staring at her where in different positions in her life. They each knew a different story. One more than the other two. But it was all different.

“I may be mad at you but I’m not letting this thing…” Sarita said pointing to Jo. “Take my place.”

Jo frowned. “Excuse me.” She said shaking her head at Sarita. “Wow Sarita, I think you’ve forgotten that---“

“Look you guys.” Lacey said sitting up straight on the table.

“I’d forgotten what?” Sarita demanded, turning to Jo. “Please don’t use that lame ass excuse that you were Lacey’s friend first…” Sarita smirked. “It’s all about who stayed around----“

“Can we not do this?” Lacey asked loudly. “Look there is something really big going on right now. And I need you guys. All of you guys.” An immediate image of Danny yelling at her and Jo for bickering when they were in Connecticut came to mind. Now she understood how uncomfortable he must have felt.

Sarita rolled her eyes at Jo and turned back to Lacey. “I’m not helping you hide the Socio.” She said confidently.

Lacey stared at her friend and then took a deep breath. “Then leave…” she said softly.

Jo bit her bottom lip as she tried to hide her smile.

Sarita’s confident smirk dropped. “What?” she asked in shock.

“I just need your support.---“

“He’s completely manipulating you Lacey.” Sarita said angrily. “For Christ sake he murdered Regina!”

Lacey looked away. “We don’t know that.”

A small smile formed on Jo’s lips.

Sarita stared blankly at her best friend. “God no…you don’t…you don’t think he did it?” she asked her voice trailing off.

“I don’t know!” Lacey said speaking up. “I don’t know if he did it or not. I want to believe he didn’t. But I could be wrong.”

“The sex was that good huh?” Phoebe joked.

All three pair of eyes turned to her sharply. She shrugged and put her hands up. “I’m just trying to lighten the mood.”

Sarita stared at Phoebe like she was the dumbest thing she’d ever seen. Jo clenched her jaw and looked away. Lacey avoided looking at Jo’s response to the comment.

“Look, I just need people I can trust.” Lacey said looking up her eyes resting on Sarita. “You guys have been there for me through a lot of stuff.” 

Jo looked down at the floor guiltily so she missed Lacey turning to stare at her too.

“And I just need help with this one thing.” Lacey said turning back to Sarita. “We just get him out of green grove and after that we will have nothing to do with him. Whether he’s innocent or guilty is not up to us. If he’s guilty the police will find him either way. If he’s innocent, then he gets to prove himself.”

The other three girls were silent as they noticed Lacey’s voice shaking uncontrollably with emotion. “When we were little he was the first friend I made here…” Jo looked up at Lacey the same time that Lacey turned to her. “And then Jo.” Sarita rolled her eyes at Jo. Lacey took a deep breath. “Before he killed his aunt…” Her voice broke. “He meant a lot to me…and he…” Her voice trailed off. There were some secrets between her and Danny that even Jo didn’t know about.

Lacey straightened up and collected herself. “I just owe him this favor.” She shook her hair off her shoulders and cross her arms across her chest. “And after that, I don’t want to have anything to do with him.”

Lacey looked at Phoebe who’s mind seemed as though she was preoccupied with another thought. She turned to Sarita who was staring at her blankly. Her lips pursed looking unamused. Lacey kept staring at her friend until she saw Sarita’s shoulder relaxed and her sharp eyes soften. Lastly she turned to Jo. Jo stared back at her, unable to hide the hurt and sadness in her eyes. But Lacey couldn’t understand why Jo looked down in shame breaking their eye contact.

Lacey inhaled deeply and exhaled softly. “ So are you guys in?”


	5. Mother's note

"So you want me to wear this?" Danny asked chuckling as he held up the blond wig.

"I actually want to turn you in but Lacey won't let me." Sarita said as she glared at the guy sitting on her friend's bed.

Lacey sighed as she took Jo's large army jacket off the table. "And this."

Danny wanted to joke about it, but the way all 4 girls were staring at him tight-lipped, it seemed they all wanted to kill him for different reasons. He turned and smiled at Jo. "Thanks Jo…I uh…" He lifted the jacket she'd walked in with. "I appreciate this." When she looked away from him guiltily, Danny turned and refocused on Lacey. He gave her a grim smile. At least Lacey was being pretty civil towards him. Well and Phoebe too…but she creeped him out a little. Ever since they came to the house, Phoebe just stared at him with a strange curious gaze in her eyes as though she was trying to solve something really quick.

"So everybody remember what we're doing?" Lacey asked trying to ease the tension in the atmosphere. She knew Sarita and Phoebe were helping her against their better wishes. Sarita wasn't even trying to pretend she didn't want to do it. At least Phoebe was a little more lenient.

Jo on the other hand seemed to have other things on her mind. Standing awkwardly on the other side of the room. Her arms crossed, occasionally sneaking glances at Danny and Lacey.

Sarita rolled her eyes. "I have to be back home by 10. My mom's working the night shift."

Jo pulled up her book bag and unzipped it. "I got Mrs. Desai's credit card." She said taking out the platinum card. "And a note for you…I almost forgot." She said handing Danny a small folded piece of paper.

Phoebe got up and snatched the card from Jo with a smile. "So I'll get a couple bus tickets. Final destination Arizona." She grinned. "Do those come in first class?"

"Who cares you're not actually going to be on it." Sarita said exasperated.

Danny turned the letter in his hand to hide his trembling fingers. His mom must be going through hell right now. He knew she still believed he did it. But it was also heartwarming to know that she would do anything before turning her back on him again. Feeling eyes on him, he looked up to see Lacey watching him carefully. Having gotten caught, she looked away and nodded.

"Okay so Sarita and I will go with him to NYC. Jo and Phoebe will go two town over with my car to get the ticket and such. Everybody meet at Phoebe's house at 9:45." Lacey said straightening up.

Sarita muttered something under her breath as she got up. "SO are we going or what?" She asked. "New York City isn't like 10 minutes away…the sooner this socio is out of my presence, the better."

Lacey bit her lip to hold back a comment to tell her to ease up. Just being in the same room with Danny and agreeing to this plan was already too much to ask of her.

Lacey turned to Danny. "Just put on the wig and Jo's coat and meet us downstairs."

She went to Sarita and opened her bedroom door. 'Thank you' she mouthed at the the grim faced girl. Sarita pushed her long curl brown hair back and glared at her friend.

Not wanting to be left alone with Jo and Danny, Phoebe hurried over to the door and followed Lacey and Sarita out the room.

"I'm kind of surprised they're in on this." Danny said with a small smile as he tucked his mother's note in his pocket, he'll read it later on his own.

"Yeah well…." Jo headed towards the door, not wanting to be left alone with Danny either. "She kind of gave a pretty impressive speech earlier." She said

"Actually, kind of surprised you're here." Danny said with a brief chuckle. "I was pretty sure you were done with me."

Jo swallowed hard as she looked at the floor. "Well…I don't think you killed Regina." She said clenching her teeth together to avoid her emotions spilling forth.

"Thanks…" Danny said sincerely. "I mean that…for always believing in me." He said looking at her attentively until she was forced to lift her head. Her blue eyes meeting his soft light brown ones. Danny's smile shook a little at the corner as he looked at his best friend. He would seriously do anything for her. He needed her to know that. But what she wanted from him, that he couldn't give her. It just wasn't there. But anything else he would do for her in a heartbeat. Jo looked like she wanted to say something but then quickly looked away. She headed towards the door again as Danny watched her retreating back.

"Jo…" Danny said softly.

Jo swallowed hard and turned around. "Let's not talk about that okay. Let's just forget anything happened yesterday." She said her voice shaking.

Silently Danny held up the blond wig. "I was going to ask if you could help me with this." He said with a sheepish grin.

Jo stared at him for a couple seconds before her mouth too curved into a small smile. She shook her head and groaned as she went towards him and snatched the wig.

"I wasn't just asking you because it really resembles your hair in color and…." He pointed at the wig. "Style." He said remarking on the frizzy matted unkempt hair. Jo gasped and playfully hit his side before shoving the wig on his head.

Danny chuckled and she followed suit. It wasn't okay. It probably wasn't going to be okay for a while. But for right now it was fine. It felt normal and it reminded her of her nostalgic childhood. She could do this for a little bit. Wait until he got his name cleared.

Danny smiled up at her encouragingly as she moved the wig around on his head. They'll work through it. They always did. That's what friends were for. Him, Lacey and Jo…they'll get through this. He'll make sure of it.  
******************************************************************

"There goes another one." Sarita said looking in front of her.

Lacey looked out the side window and turned to Danny next to her. She opened a magazine and pointed to a random page. It was a half naked picture of Francisco Lachowski this time and she tried to stifle back a laugh. Sarita slowed down as usual. The officer casual looked in the car as the other ones before had. Speaking in his dispatcher, not really acknowledging them. Danny's head was bowed, his blond hair hiding his face as he giggled. Lacey actually laughed louder at his silly attempt to be feminine.

Sarita waited as the officer nodded and she drove away rather slowly. "They're so fucking dumb." She said referring to the officers. She seemed disappointed at the fact. Having no other choice, she turned right and officially left Green Grove. Sighing she looked up in her rear view mirror only to see Danny and Lacey staring at each other cautiously. Her hands gripped the steering wheel as she watched them. They were neither blinking, or moving. Matter of fact, she wasn't even sure they were breathing.

Sarita put her foot on the brake and stopped abruptly in the middle of the street. That snapped the young teenagers in the back out of their trance.

"What's wrong?" Lacey asked panic. She turned in her seat to look out the back to see if the cops were after them.

"I think you should come sit up front." Sarita said sharply. "I doubt you'll need to keep acting like giggly teenage girls."

Lacey turned around, her eyes slowly lifting to meet Sarita's through the rear view mirror. Lacey bowed her eyes as she nodded. Without a word, she got out the car and jogged over to the passenger side. Taking a deep breath she opened the car door.

Danny lifted his eyes and met Sarita's death glare through the rear view mirror.

"I really appreciate all your help." Danny said with fake charm.

Lacey sat down and put on her seat belt.

"I'm not doing it for you Socio." Sarita said. "But the idea that you'll be gone and out of our life forever is very comforting."

"Sarita let's go." Lacey said softly as she sensed the tension raising even more in the car.

Danny stared at the curly haired brown eyed girl through the mirror for a while, the side of his mouth going up in a smirk. "Lacey what do you-

His voice was drowned out as Sarita turned on the radio and blasted it. A rap song came through the speakers as she drove off.

Lacey didn't dare look back at Danny as she sat stiffly in her seat.

Danny's hand formed an involuntary fist at his side as he stared at the mass of curly hair in front of him through hooded eyes. He clenched his jaw tightly as he briefly thought of what it would be like if Sarita ceased to exist. Taking a deep breath to control himself, he shoved his hand in his pocket. He cocked his head to the side as he took in the side view of Lacey's face. He smiled when he saw Lacey look at him quickly through the corner of her eyes. Feeling the paper in his pocket, he looked down as he took it out.

Hesitating only momentarily, he unfolded it and read.

*I may be the worst mother ever but I love you and I believe you*


	6. Jumping train

"Get out Socio." Sarita said as she pulled into a parking spot on the busy street.

Lacy clenched her hands together as she stared at the metro station in front of them. For some reason, she was finding it harder and harder to breathe. That shouldn't be the case. She should be happy that they were finally going to get rid of him and she would no longer have anything to do with him. It was so much easier to say out loud to the world than convince herself. Lacey rubbed her fingers together, trying to ease the tension in her body. She wanted to but refused to look back as she heard the car door open.

"Thanks." Danny said calmly. He looked at Lacey but she didn't turn to him. He ran his fingers through his hair before putting it back up in a ponytail. Placing the wig on top of Jo's coat, he patted it before putting a leg out the car and stepping out. Sighing he patted the side of the car and bent down at the drivers side, smiling at Sarita. "It was nice connecting with you…." He said revealing his perfect white teeth. "I mean…I think we got really far." Danny nodded. "We could practically be best friends." He joked lightly.

Sarita rolled her eyes and stared straight ahead pursing her lips. Danny moved his head slightly to take in Lacey's side profile. "Lacey…" He said softly, the humor leaving his voice.

Lacey turned her head slowly to her left to stare at him. His big brown puppy eyes begging her to acknowledge him.

"I think you need to go now." Sarita said looking briefly at Lacey before turning her attention back to Danny. "Who knows when the cops will get to this part of town and hunt you down?"

"I appreciate your concern for my welfare." Danny said with a mock smile. He pointed to her upper lip. "I'm still amazed by that job…after all these years." He joked.

He looked to see Lacey's reaction and he saw her mouth moving, trying not to smile. Sarita on the other hand locked her car doors, rolled up her windows as she gave him the middle finger.

Danny nodded as he stood up straight. He turned around and headed towards the train station.

Sarita sighed as she turned and gave Lacey a brief smile. "Well at least we got that out of the way." She said her voice brighter. "Let's go home."

She reached up to put her car in drive when Lacey unbuckled her seat beat. "Lacey what are you doing?" Sarita asked.

Lacey took a deep breath as she opened the passenger door. "Give me a minute." She said breathlessly.

"Lacey-Lacey-" Sarita tried to get her friend's attention but her car door was slammed shut. "You've got to be kidding me." She murmured as she turned to watch her friend jog after Danny.

"Danny!" Lacey yelled as she jogged up to him.

The handsome young man immediately turned around, having heard her voice in the loud crowded station.

She slowed down as she came up to him, trying to still her beating heart and catch her breath.

"Lace…." Danny said with a small smile on his face. His light brown eyes brightening. He tucked an escaped strand of hair behind his ear.

"You didn't do this right?" she asked softly. Her voice shaking as she stared at him intently.

Danny shook his head. "No Lace-I swear...I—I…I didn't kill her." Danny said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"It's so hard to believe you." She whispered.

Danny held her gaze as he saw the pain evident in her eyes. He wish he could take it all away. But there was way more to this than Regina's murder. "I know." Danny said taking a step towards her. His eyes roamed her face, settling unconsciously on her soft lips. "I know how hard it is for you to trust me."

Lacey shook her head and looked away. Breaking their eye contact as she tried to slow down her racing mind.

"I should've told you." Danny said. "But I was so happy having you back in my life that-"

Lacey looked back at him. Her features softening.

"-I didn't want to jeopardize it." He finished gently. Danny took another step towards her. "I knew what it looked like…I didn't want to hurt you…."

Lacey looked down and took a deep breath.

"Again." Danny added.  
*****************************************************************  
"Danny stop playing, that's not funny." Lacey said furiously as she jumped off the swing.

"I had to, there was no other choice." Danny said panicked as he looked back and forth at his best friends.

"Are you sure?" Jo asked her voice trembling.

Danny nodded. "She's not breathing." He whispered.

"Oh my God…" Jo cried. "We have to call my dad."

Lacey looked at Danny in confusion. "This isn't funny Danny." Lacey insisted.

Danny's bottom lip quivered as he stared at Lacey. He looked away ashamed. "I had to…"

Lacey shook her head. "You're lying, I'm going to go check."

"Lacey don't!" Jo yelled, but her plea felt on deaf ears as Lacey ran towards the house, determined to expose Danny's dumb idea of a joke.

Danny who'd been frozen in his spot ever since he came outside. Quickly turned around realizing where Lacey was headed and ran after her.

Lacey yanked open the front door. "Ms. Tara?" She called out loudly. " !" she insisted as she walked into the house. " !" she knew that she would get yelled at for yelling in the house but this seemed a little more important. Her young heart started to beat rapidly as she didn't hear a response. What Danny said outside quickly came to mind. "Ms. Tara!" Lacey screamed as she walked further into the house. She turned the corner when Danny ran inside and grabbed her hand. His palms damp and shaking.

"Lacey don't!" He pleaded.

Lacey ignored him as she turned her head to the living room. Her eyes landing one the body sprawled on the floor. Unaware her hand was gripping Danny's tightly as she let out a piercing scream.  
****************************************************  
Lacey looked away as she shoved the memory further into her mind. "Well good luck." She said calmly but the hitch in her voice at the end betrayed her emotions. She turned around and headed back towards the car.

"Lace!" Danny called out.

Lacey froze, her back to him.

"You're the best thing that happened to me since I got out." He said. Lacey's shoulders dropped as she bit down on her bottom lip. "Maybe when everything's done we could…" Danny didn't finish because he wasn't sure that's what she wanted to hear.

Without answering Lacey started moving as she jogged towards the car. Danny watched her retreating back for a little bit before turning around himself and heading to the booth.

"What the hell Lacey?" Sarita asked as Lacey opened the passenger door and sat down. "We need to go home. Time is tight. Phoebe just called me and said they'd been stopped on their way back. Chief Masterson knew it was your mom's car and he's wondering where you are and why the hell Phoebe's driving the car!"

Lacey stared at her in panic.

"Your phone's been ringing off the hook." Sarita said. "The little blond chick's been calling you non-stop." She said as she showed Lacey the phone.

Lacey took her phone and held it tightly. "You think he knows?" She asked.

"I don't know but we need to get home now!" Sarita said putting her car back in drive. Lacey reached out and put the clutch in park, stopping the car. "What the fuck?"

"I'll stay." Lacey said quickly her mind drifting elsewhere.

Sarita's eyes opened wide as she stared at her beautiful delusional friend. "Have you lost your fucking mind?" She asked. "What does that even mean? What does that have to do with what I just told you?"

"He's going to need help." Lacey said. She turned to Sarita. "He can't do this by himself. Even if he gets his friend to help him, after that what happens? He can only go but so far."

Sarita banged her head on her steering wheel. "I'm taking you out of here." She said grabbing the clutch and putting it in drive. Lacey grabbed it again and pushed it back up.

"Tell them I wanted to see my dad…that this whole thing just got me really scared…" Lacey said grabbing her purse.

"I'm not doing that Lacey. We're going home." Sarita said seriously. "You're seriously drawing the line-

Lacey opened the passenger door as Sarita had started to move again, forcing her to stop. "I want to do this." Lacey said feeling a sense of purpose rise inside her.

"So you want to be his next fucking victim? I don't care about Regina, but I'm not letting him kill you." Sarita said grabbing Lacey's arm forcefully to stop her from exiting.

"Trust me, he's had several opportunities to kill me." Lacey said, her statement coming out lightly as she pondered on the absurdity of Danny hurting her. "If he hasn't done it now…I doubt he ever will." She said shrugging. She pulled her arm away and got out the car.

"Lacey!" Sarita yelled as she stretched her neck to look at her friend. "Lacey stop!"

"Tell them something Sarita." Lacey said coming over to the driver's side. "Tell them anything…it'll be okay." Lacey said encouragingly before turning around quickly and jogging to the station.

"Lacey Porter!" Sarita yelled exasperated. She hit her steering wheel in disbelief. "Oh God." She murmured as her phone rang again. She picked it up angrily. "What?" she demanded into the phone.

"Where are you guys?" Phoebe asked.

"It's a little complicated right now Phoebe!" Sarita said staring out into the crowded station.

"Well we're at Jo's house and Chief Masterson is not happy." Phoebe said. "He said you guys need to get back now."

Sarita groaned as she turned off her car. Grabbing her keys, she lept out and slammed her car door. "We're coming." She said before hanging up annoyed. She ran in the direction she saw Lacey disappear.

Lacey looked over the person in front of her anxiously. She saw Danny's back as the train stopped and the doors opened. The slow guy in front of her finally moved as she inserted the metro card hurriedly, rushing through the crowds to be able to catch the same train car. She saw Danny disappear inside and quickened her movement, not bothering to apologize since everybody was pushing everybody else.

"Lacey!" She heard a desperate voice behind her.

She turned her head quickly to see Sarita waving her hand frantically.

"Lacey let's go home!" Sarita yelled, from the other side, unable to cross.

The young Porter woman watched her friend in momentary hesitation. But with the crowd pushing her towards the train, she made her decision. Giving Sarita an apologetic smile, she turned around and jumped into the train car, she saw Danny disappear inside.

"Doors closing."

She took a couple deep breaths as she looked up, her eyes searching for a familiar face. It didn't take long to find it, seeing as Danny was making his way towards her unable to hide the shock on his face. The train started moving and she held on to the railing as her body jerked forward. Danny held on to the top railing with one hand and the other grabbed her shoulder to still her body. His eyes questioned her with a light in his eyes, she hadn't seen in a couple days. Unable to answer him, she looked down.

What the hell was she doing? The train stopped again, the doors opened and more people came in forcing them closer. She had yet to talk to him or look up at him as the train jerked again, making her stumble against him. Her face bumping into his chest. Danny's arm immediately went around her shoulder to secure her in place. She stayed there for a while, inhaling his scent as a sense of familiarity washed over her. Realizing what she was dong, she pushed away from him awkwardly, still avoiding his gaze as she looked away.

Had she looked up at Danny, she would have seen a small relieved smile on his face.


End file.
